


Saving Myself: The Perfect Prom

by Julia3132



Series: Saving Myself [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Saving Myself One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine insists on planning his and Sebastian's Prom date. Sebastian reluctantly agrees but is secretly determined to get his say.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Saving Myself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. What's Up With Blaine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeblaineAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeblaineAddict/gifts).



> Saving Myself was my “over-the-top” rewrite of Season 4/5A that admittingly went WAY over the top. So, when I found out Ails (@seblaineaddict) was my @Seblainegiftexchange I knew I wanted to do a one shot of that story since she and her niece Kit always gave me such lovely comments. But for this I did something a little different. Nothing over-the-top (maybe a little in one part). Just two boyfriends with differing opinions on their Senior Prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order not to ruin an otherwise beautiful day, Sebastian gives in to Blaine’s demands to plan their Prom date, even though he knows there’s more going on than his boyfriend is telling him. Later, he goes to three unlikely sources for information only to realize he is part of the problem.

**1st** **Weekend of May**

It was an unusually warm Spring Sunday for Ohio. Dalton Days had ended the evening before and Sebastian had finally (FINALLY!!!!!!) turned in his Computer Science project. Every other weekend between this day and graduation was full. It was a perfect bubble in the middle of a scheduling hurricane so Blaine and Sebastian decided to take full advantage of it. However, they needed to make a couple of phone calls first.

The first was to Sam. Back in NYC an arrangement had been made where he and Blaine would only work on music on Sundays until after Nationals. The arrangement was primarily to shut Schuster up, and yes, he was fired and yes, Sam had stepped down as Captain, but they kept it in place. And it was a good thing. Life had been so crazy they might have NOT gotten together without it.

Sam completely understood Blaine’s desire (haha) for some quality time with his boyfriend so they moved their time to 4PM. Blaine had Sunday dinner with his parents every week at 6PM so he could just Skype Sam from his home studio instead of Dalton.

The second call was to Blaine’s mom. The idea for the day was to get the Camaro, put the top down and drive it out to a local lake. The water would still be too cold for a swim but they could have a picnic.

Pamela assured them she had plenty of food and drink suitable for a picnic so they didn’t need to stop by the store on the way over. However, she did laugh, warning Blaine his dad was going to pout because he had hinted at “borrowing” the Camaro and taking it for a drive.

Sure enough, she was right but Blaine had come up with an idea.

“Dad, you know, I’ll be back here at 4PM to Skype from the studio with Sam. But I was thinking, if you wanted to take the Camaro out for a spin, why don’t you take Mom to Lima and see Coop? Just bring me back some Chicken Parm.” It wasn’t a great idea. He had come to cherish the Sunday dinners with his parents especially after Sebastian’s relationship with his parents fell apart. Since he was leaving for NYC right after graduation they didn’t have too many left.

Evidently, the Sunday dinners were just as important to Blaine’s parents because they agreed to the drive but said they would bring food back for everyone. Dinner would just be a little later than usual.

And by everyone that meant a mushroom ravioli with garlic alfredo sauce for Blaine to take back to Dalton for Sebastian. So, once again, back to the perfect bubble.

Which, of course, meant they had to have a fight on their picnic.

“Because I asked you” Blaine stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That means I plan the date. You just have to buy me a boutonniere. And I’d like a red rose with blue trimmings. It’s cliché to have Dalton colors but it’s what I want. I mean, yes, I told you to never buy me red or yellow roses but this is the exception. What do want for your boutonniere?”

What the hell?

“Hold up and step back. I know you asked me to Prom. Half the teen girls and gay teen boys in America know you asked me to Prom since your Godmother posted your Promposal video on the Teen Vogue Website. That plus the video of NightBird and the Blond Chameleon freaking out to meeting Robert Downey Jr. and now we have to go to both the Met Gala and the premier of that robot movie next weekend.”

“Iron Man 3 and no one is saying you have to go.”

Sebastian sighed as nothing he had said had come out the way he wanted it to. Had he been happy about Blaine’s godmother calling earlier that week and telling them the response to the videos was so strong, their (and Sam’s) presence was required at the Gala? Then the next day the ticket from RDJ appearing? No. It meant a 4-day weekend of practice lost before Nationals. Maybe that’s why he was so frustrated.

“I know. You know I have to give you and Sammy a hard time because DC is better than Marvel.” That seemed to help as Blaine fake gasped, placing his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended. “But I’m serious about the Promposal. You got to do that. Why can’t I plan the date?”

“Because this is not your sort of thing. Please just let me handle it. Please.”

There was a desperation to Blaine’s voice Sebastian couldn’t place. It was almost pleading. He knew the best thing to do was to drop it…for now. However, he has to ask “At least let me buy the tickets?”

Laughter was not what he expected as an answer.

“Bas, I already bought our Prom tickets and it’s a good thing. They’ve been sold out for a month.”

The rest of the picnic was lovely and relaxing, but Sebastian couldn’t let go of the Prom conversation. So, later when Blaine dropped him off at Dalton, he decided to ask for some help.

_To Satan: Busy?_   
_From Satan: Packing since your boy kicked us out of our home_   
_To Satan: Our? Mercedes with you?_   
_From Satan: Yeah. What’s up?_   
_To Satan: Skype?_   
_From Satan: Ok. 5 Minutes_   
_To Satan: Is Berry there?_   
_From Satan: Seriously? Berry?_   
_From Satan: Yeah, she’s here…everything ok?_   
_To Satan: Just McKinley questions…girl questions_

Five minutes later Sebastian had his laptop open and all three of the soon-to-be former loft mates laughing at him.

“So, by girl questions you meant questions because you are the girl in this scenario” Santana said once she caught her breath.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Sebastian counted to 10 to calm himself, knowing these really were the only people who could possibly give him insight into what his boyfriend’s issues were. “This is more than Blaine not letting me do anything because he was the one who asked. I love him, and I even love his OCD, but he is beyond obsessed with making our prom date perfect. And we all know, when you try to make something perfect, no matter how great it is, it never lives up to expectation. I’m afraid he’s going to be crushed and I don’t know why.”

The jovial nature on screen washed away immediately and Sebastian knew he struck a nerve.

Mercedes was the first to speak up. “I don’t think he’s shutting you out because he asked. I’m going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. David told me how before Dalton’s Prom begins, there is a big Medieval-type dinner, complete with royal court, where traditional toasts are given and song of the alma mater are sung. Since the faculty choses the court, and Blaine brought in millions of dollars of donations during Dalton Days, he will most like be The King of the Feast. You, being Warbler Co-Captain, will most likely be The Master of Song. Did you know any of this?”

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. “I know nothing about any of this shit. Last year I just…”

“Went to Scandals” the girls finished for him in unison.

“Well, yeah, but to be fair, it is a Senior Prom. Maybe I could have gotten in but I was still in my Hummel-created prison for the Slushie. I was suspended from and banned from everything. I didn’t try.”

The girls hadn’t thought of that. However, someone else might have.

“And you don’t think Blaine’s thought of that? Maybe he’s trying to make this perfect for you because you couldn’t go last year?” Santana asked.

“But I wouldn’t have gone anyway. I’m obviously only going now for Blaine. Mercedes, just tell me. What am I not getting?”

Mercedes looked at the other two who nodded, silently acknowledging they knew what she would be saying. “A school dance might not be your idea of a good time but your boyfriend is a total romantic. He lives for this stuff. Sebastian, Blaine has been to three dances. We won’t discuss the first one. The other two were McKinley Proms with Kurt and both were problematic at best. This is his last chance at his dream high school dance with his dream high school guy.”

Well, shit.

As Sebastian sat contemplating what he heard, Rachel asked “Mercedes, how did you know all of this? I mean you said David told you…”

“We’re going. So are Quinn and Wes. Every year an alumnus, this year two, go to sing the Hymn of the Alumni. David explained how the dinner works so I wouldn’t be too lost. It’s really elaborate and tradition. I can see why Blaine asked Sebastian’s sister to make all the tuxes white tie and tails. Quinn is coming into town Tuesday since she has no classes. Blaine’s godmother has one of her assistance pulling dresses for us to look at. I can’t believe she’s doing that with The Met Gala only six days later. That place will be cra…zy.”

“You kidding? Anna Wintour will do anything for her Charming Godson. And you think that’s crazy?” Santana was practically bouncing in her seat. “Trouty invited me to be his date to The Gala as a thank you for getting him all these modeling gigs. And since I work for Sierra at Baby Dior, Dior wants to dress me. BUT, since Sam is about to sign with Calvin Klein, and they’re dressing him, THEY want to dress me.” She started to laugh when she remembered…“Last year I bought my Prom dress off the sale rack at Forever 21.”

“Oh, wow, that’s great, you guys. I hadn’t heard.” Rachel lamented how cut off she was from everyone, even those in the same room. She had done it to herself by trying to help Kurt win Blaine back and she would always regret it. Hopefully someday they would forgive her…especially Sebastian.

She missed him.

Before any of the girls could say anything else, Sebastian regained his own train of thought. “Ok, the two proms with Hummel. The first one is the Prom Queen…he wore a skirt…Killer told him about the first dance and he said “perfect” they could face bullies together…and again…wore a skirt. I’ve got to ask, none of you said anything about that shit? He was two weeks back from being run out of the school for being gay and he wears a skirt to prom and none of you say anything?”

“You’ve got to remember” Santana said, knowing her argument was ridiculous now, but brilliant to her 16 year-old self “I was blackmailing his primary tormentor. I believed I had him under my total control and then we had the rest of the bullies handled with the Bully Whips. And none of us knew what happened to Blaine before going to Dalton.”

“Finn said something about the kilt.” All eyes turned to Rachel as this was the first time any of them had heard this. “Not to Kurt but to Burt. Both of them were in the room when Kurt showed his outfit to Blaine and saw how uncomfortable he was. Finn didn’t want to say anything to Kurt because he had once said something about some lamps and Burt overheard and it came out wrong and it was just bad. So, he went directly to Burt and said even with the Bully Whips Kurt was inviting trouble with that outfit. Burt said he knew it and tried to talk to him but Kurt wouldn’t listen.”

“So, what did Hudson do?”

“He said he would look out for Kurt and Blaine but when Kurt was elected Prom Queen he had been kicked out.”

“Why?”

Santana started laughing “He got in a fight with St James…Berry’s date.”

Sebastian starting rubbing his temples. Not the _As The New Directions Turns_ soap opera “Great. And I know Karofsky, half of the Bully Whips supposedly protecting Hummel and Blaine, had run off after being named King to Hummel’s Queen. And where were you Satan, the other half?”

Mercedes grabbed her hand in support. “Sebastian, this was 2 years ago.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“I can’t believe you’ve never heard this but when Blaine asked Kurt to dance after he accept the Prom Queen crown, Santana and I were on stage singing _Dancing Queen_.”

HOLY…SHIT!!!

“ _Dancing Queen_? The ABBA song _Dancing Queen_? To a couple of gay boys? One wearing a skirt? You don’t see how wrong that was on so many levels?”

“And do you see how wrong it is calling a kilt a skirt?”

“Hey, I’m just going with what the homophobes would have called it. You really think _they_ would have made the distinction?”

“Sebastian, stop.” Once again, all surprised eyes focused on Rachel. “Hindsight is 20/20. Were all of these huge red flags…yes. But we were 16 year old kids and we didn’t know Blaine’s story. And you’re not going to want to hear this, but whenever I think of that prom, I won’t think of the bad. I will think of the perfect moment when Kurt turned and Blaine was standing there, reaching out his hand, asking him to dance. And then there, in front of all those homophobes who thought it would be funny to elect the gay kid Prom Queen, the two of them danced showing more class and courage…” She stopped, wiping a tear, before deciding to leave to get a tissue.

“Are you ok, Stretch?” Santana asked.

Not really, but he had asked for help. “Just tell me about the other prom.”

Santana winced and squirmed in her chair. “Britt still feels guilty about this. She set this no hair gel rule because the theme for the dance was dinosaurs and there was no hair gel back then. Blaine and Hummel didn’t show up until over an hour in and when they got there Britt made him go wash out the gel. Well, we all know his curls aren’t as bad as he thinks but because of all the static from the dresses, his worse fear came true and _POOF_. Britt said he could go put the gel back in but Hummel said no then spent the night calling him Broccoli Head.”

“So, he gelled the curls because he was teased about the curls and then when he didn’t gel his curls his supposedly loving boyfriend spent the night teasing him.”

“Yes”

“Ok”

“Ok?”

“What else can I say? Now I know what I wanted to know. Blaine is obsessed with making our Prom perfect because he’s been to three shitty dances and he has a shitty boyfriend.”

Mercedes rolled her eyes while Santana banged her head on the table “That’s not what we said” she grumbled.

“You are a wonderful boyfriend, Sebastian” Mercedes said as she lifted Santana’s head. “And you know I don’t lie.”

“I know but…”

“Think about it. You didn’t get what was going on with Blaine and you called _US_. Now, the three dances. The first and the last have nothing we can learn from. However, the second does. Even though there was so much we admittingly should have seen as wrong, it did have that one perfect moment. Blaine can plan all he wants. If you want to make sure he has his Fairy Tale dance with his Fairy Tale guy, which is you, just give him one perfect moment…planned or not. Remember the Sugar Shack 2.0? Lots happened that night but I bet Blaine will say the best things from that night are Sugar singing solo for the first time and your beautiful performance of _In Your Eyes_ …his perfect moment.”

“Yeah” Santana agreed, although she thought her duet of _Perfect_ with Blaine had been pretty rememberable. “And how about when you gave him 1000 yellow daisies because of his love of _Gilmore_ _Girls_? Let Blainers plan the date, just sneak in something romantic. Do the Warblers have to provide the entertainment like the New Directions do at their dances?”

“No, but some will sing and I think Blaine prepared a short set. He actually talked the Prom Committee into hiring the McKinley Jazz Band. They’re good, learn music quickly and the money we budgeted will pay their travel costs for all of next year.” Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair. This conversation had taken longer than anticipated and Blaine was due back soon. “I’ve got to go. Thanks, really. You’ve given me a lot to think about. And thank Rachel. I didn’t mean to upset her. She was very helpful.”

“No problem. Goodbye and good luck, Sebastian.” Mercedes logged off and shut down the laptop. “Do you think he’ll ever forgive her? It’s weird how they were so close for only a few days and now it’s almost painful to see them apart.”

“With all the weird shit that happened in our lives since Blainers returned to Dalton and got his groove back, the Sebchel Besties was by far the weirdest.”

“Amen to that. We should probably check on her.”

They went behind Rachel’s curtain with only a verbal _*knock knock*_ to find her curled on her bed. “Stretch says thanks and that you helped a lot” Santana told her as she plopped down on one side and Mercedes sat on the other.

"He did? I thought he’d be mad I brought up Kurt in a good way.”

“It wasn’t the happiest of thoughts but it led to a good idea.”

“What?”

“A perfect memory” Mercedes answered. “Let Blaine plan his perfect date but Sebastian plans a memory so even if everything else goes wrong Blaine has that. And this time it will be for him.”

Rachel sat up between her roommates. It felt good to be included again. “I thought of something else. You said Blaine would probably be King and Sebastian…”

“Master of Song”

“I know Dalton is a very different place than McKinley and I know it’s not the same as King and Queen but some could see it…I mean, after Kurt the Prom Queen, don’t you think Blaine would feel more comfortable if they were either equal or nothing?” Mercedes didn’t say anything, just got off the bed. “Where are you going?”

“To call Wes so he can call his dad the Head Master. They announce Royalty tomorrow.”

Santana bumped Rachel’s shoulder and gave her a wink letting her know she had done a good thing. “Aretha and Quinn are going to have to send us all sorts of picts of our boys the Prom Kings. I bet Mikey will be there with Beat too.”

“No can do” they heard from the other _room_ “No phones.”

“No phones! Oh, hell no! No one is stopping me from seeing my Best Gay have his Perfect Prom Moment.”

Rachel knew that look “Santana, you’re not…”

“Of course, I am. Now, I’m officially declaring packing over for the night. Time for some fun.”

“What are you doing?”

“Ever since Teen Vogue posted the Promposal Video, Crawford Day’s little Seblaine fan fiction site has exploded. I like to read and critique the smut…constructively, of course. Want to join me?”

“Seriously?” Rachel didn’t know if she was asking if that was what Santana was actually doing or if she was actually asking her to participate but either way, she was giddy. If felt like a step back into her old life, even if it was a baby one.

“Seriously. Go pop some popcorn and get us some drinks. I’ll grab the laptop as soon as I make a phone call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the groundwork. The next chapter is the romance.
> 
> I kind of missed these boys.


	2. The Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has no problem coming up with an idea for Blaine’s Perfect Prom Moment, he's just unprepared for some perfect moments of his own.

**Monday, Dalton Coffee Shop**

Sebastian placed a coffee in front of Trent and then sat in the chair across from him. Raising his own cup in a toast he said “Here’s to you kicking ass defending your Senior Project. It’s smooth sailing from here until graduation.”

Trent “clanked” their cups before taking a long sip. “Smooth sailing as in preparing for Nationals, going to Nationals, waiting for the results of three AP exams and taking Mr. Simonson’s Latin final from hell. Remind me again why I took Latin?”

“Because if you’re going to be Doctor Nixon, super shrink, you need it for all those anatomy terms.”

“I hate it when you’re logical. You’re supposed to be the smart-ass friend.” Trent took another drink before putting the coffee down. “Seriously Seb, I can’t thank you enough.”

“For what?”

“For getting me through that presentation.” Trent held up his hand to stop Sebastian’s anticipated interruption. “Yes, the before-you me could have done it but not without becoming a stuttering mess, sweating through my jacket and I don’t want to imagine how red my cheeks would have been. You taught me confidence, how to stand up for myself, maybe a little snarkiness…”

“Oh no, a LOT of snarkiness.” Sebastian quickly reached across the table and squeezed his best friend’s hand. “You always had it in you. I was just there for your mom’s cookies.”

Both boys started to laugh because while Sebastian mentioned the cookies to lighten the conversation, they both knew he wasn’t lying.

Sebastian really loved those cookies.

“What’s so funny?”

Sebastian gave Blaine a kiss as he joined them. “We were contemplating what percentage of our friendship is based on his mom’s cookies.” He reached for his coffee only to be met with puppy-dog eyes and batting eyelashes. “Nice try, Killer. The cart is right over there.”

“Please, Bas. You make the best coffee. Always just the right temperature and the right amount of cinnamon and…”

“All right, all right. Geeze.”

The moment Sebastian was away from the table, Blaine turned to Trent “What is this I hear that our little Dougy suddenly decided he’s going to Prom? _And_ he has some hot date?”

“Who told you this?”

“Warbler gossip network…spill.”

“I honestly don’t know. You know he still sees himself as a Freshman even though he’s going to graduate in June and go to MIT in the Fall. That’s why he wouldn’t sing with us at your Julliard concert and wasn’t going to Prom. But last night he got this mystery call and then ran to Mom in a panic about needing Prom tickets and a tux. She was going to call the Head Master this morning about the tickets. Guess it worked.”

“Well, he doesn’t need a tux. We had one made when we thought he was going to perform at my concert. Santana is working at Baby Dior for Bas’ sister. I’ll call her and see if she can find it. We can pick it up when we’re in NYC this weekend.”

“What can we pick up?” Sebastian asked, handing Blaine his coffee.

“The tux Sierra had made for Doug but he didn’t use. He decided to go to Prom.”

“ _Really_? What? Did he get some hot date?” Sebastian was met with cocked eyebrows and smirks, but didn’t dig deeper when he and Blaine received simultaneous texts. “Why are we being summoned by the Head Master?”

Ten minutes later they were sitting in his office, still in the dark as to why _both_ of them were there. “I suppose you are wondering why I asked you both here…together.”

12 hours ago, Sebastian might have questioned it but now he was really curious. After his talk with the girls, he had spent any time he wasn’t with Blaine (or sleeping…duh) researching Dalton’s Prom, especially the Senior Feast and the High Court. What he learned was the King of the Feast (who everyone assumed to be Blaine) was called in by the Head Master. The King would then be given the list of the Court and would deliver the “Royal” proclamations.

So, why was he here?

“Last night I got a call from Wes. He was concerned about you, Blaine.”

“Me?” Blaine looked at Sebastian who just shrugged back at him “Why?”

“He had a feeling you would be high on the list of candidates for King of the Feast. He also guessed Sebastian would be a candidate. Either way if one of you were to be King and with the other being the date, it might bring up some unpleasant memories for you. Dalton does have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to bullying but none of us are naïve enough to believe there are no homophobes here.”

Sebastian froze in his seat, wondering if his talk with the girls led to a call to Wes. That was a question for another time. Right now, he was more interested in Blaine’s answer.

“When I went to Kurt’s Junior Prom, he was elected Prom Queen. The person who had been bullying him to the point he left McKinley for Dalton was elected King. I know it wouldn’t be the same thing here but I also can’t say that I wouldn’t be wondering what people were thinking or joking about under their breath.”

 _Something that would ruin Blaine’s Perfect Prom_ , Sebastian fumed to himself

Head Master Montgomery nodded before reaching behind his desk and grabbing a long wooden box.

“Thank you for sharing. I had heard the story of Kurt being elected Prom Queen back when it happened but had honestly forgotten until Wes mentioned it again. I’m only bringing it up now in that I want the two of you to know it had no baring on our decision. In fact, it was made last week.”

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other, silently asking _Our decision_ but let the Head Master continue.

“The King of the Feast is a title of honor, bestowed upon a student who has gone above and beyond here at Dalton. Blaine, the money raised during Dalton Days has been staggering and that is primarily due to you. Your tribute at the Julliard concert went a long way to restoring parental confidence in the Academy after the Scandal.”

“Sebastian, you are the Class of 2013 Valedictorian. I must add, it wasn’t even close. This doesn’t mean you can skip out for the next 6 weeks. You still have Nationals and at least one final if I’m not mistaken.”

“Uh…yes, sir.”

He might have been shellshocked but Blaine wasn’t “Bas! This is amazing!” he squealed, pulling out his phone. “We have to call your sister and my parents and Cooper and…”

“Ahem…Mr. Anderson, I wasn’t finished.” The Head Master tried to look stern as Blaine sheepishly put away his phone, but it was obvious he was fighting back a smile. “Anyway, as the committee went over what could be determined as tie breakers, the answer was always Blaine AND Sebastian. In the end, we decided that was because Blaine AND Sebastian was the answer.”

“The answer to what?” Sebastian asked but Blaine was just as confused.

“Congratulations, you are both the first ever Kings of the Senior Table. Blaine, you are King of the Feast. You will give the opening speech, announce when each course is served and give the closing speech.”

He then pushed the box on his desk in front of Sebastian. “Sebastian, you are the King of Script and Song. In the box is the list of names the committee chose for Court. Instead of us assigning roles, you will. The traditional speech scrolls are in the box as well. Make life easy and assign the songs to Warblers. Blaine, you did give the band the sheet music for all the Dalton songs?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now, after Blaine gives his closing speech, the two of you will dance the traditional first dance to _The Dalton Senior Hymn_. The Master of Song usually sings it while the King and his date dance, kicking off the Prom portion of the evening. However, there is no Master of Song since we rolled that job over into Sebastian’s title. So, Sebastian, you will want to think long and hard before choosing who’s going to sing that particular song.”

But he didn’t have to think hard. He knew immediately who he was going to have sing the song for his first dance with Blaine.

Because this was going to be Blaine’s Perfect Prom Moment

However, getting his plan in motion was another story. First, he had to figure out who on this list was going to read which script or sing which song (and who the hell half of these people were). Blaine offered to help…Great! BUT, it was so he could call/Skype every person he knew with the news he was Valedictorian.

Sebastian had no idea why this was so important to his boyfriend, but he did it anyway. Then during Warbler practice a giant chocolate cake was delivered with the inscription

_Congratulations to the Smartest Uncle in the Whole World_   
_Love_   
_Izzy + Mommy_

Now he got it

And while the Warblers were taking a break to stuff their faces, Sebastian saw the opportunity to finally put his plan in motion. He just had to get his would-be accomplice alone.

“Hey, Doug. Can I talk to you a minute? In private?” Despite being his brother’s best friend, Sebastian knew he scared the kid. He also knew Doug idolized his boyfriend. “It’s about Blaine.”

“Uh…ok. Sure.”

They stayed in the Commons but walked to the corner furthest from the cake. All the attention was there for the moment. “You heard that I’m King of Script and Song, right? Well, since you’ve got some hot date and are going to Prom, I’ve got a song for you but not just any song.”

“No, Sebastian…”

“Listen, this is what we’re going to do.”

**Day of Prom**

Sebastian woke up in his own bed. For most people this wasn’t out of the ordinary but he hadn’t done it in over a month. When his dad lied to him about Hummel’s case and then his mom lied to him about being in contact with his birth father…and then she went nuts and his dad took her to the sanitorium in Paris where they still were…yeah, he really hadn’t felt like coming back. Any time away from Dalton had been spent at Blaine’s or Trent’s or with Blaine at Sugar’s house in Lima (his favorite) and last weekend back in NYC.

But he didn’t want to get ready for Prom in his dorm room and he didn’t want to be in the way for anyone else, so this was the only option.

And why did he smell bacon cooking?

He threw on a T-shirt with his flannels and went downstairs. You could have given him a million guesses and he wouldn’t have come close to what he saw.

“Mrs. Hudson-Hummel?”

“Please, Sebastian, call me Carole. Have a seat. Would you like some orange juice or just your chocolate milk? The rest of your breakfast should be ready in a minute. A little birdy told me you like it pretty greasy, but exactly how greasy is greasy?”

Wait…how did she…chocolate milk…greasy breakfast…little birdy… “Blaine”

“Of course, Sweetheart. How do you think I got in?” She set the breakfast, milk and juice in front of him. “Greasy enough?”

The sound he made with his first bite should have been enough of an answer but he told her “Perfect” before asking “Mrs. Hud…Carole, what you’re doing here, besides cooking me breakfast?”

“I’m your Prom Mom.”

Huh? “My what?”

Carole laughed as she made herself a plate and sat next to him at the breakfast bar. “Your Prom Mom. Blaine said you had never been to a dance like this but he didn’t want to hover, making sure you had everything you need. That’s where I come in.”

“I can’t believe he asked you.”

“He didn’t. He asked Sam to check in on you but Mrs. Evans said _No_ right away. She was going to come but when she told me her plans I asked if I could do it instead.”

Again…huh? “Carole, you know who I am, right? Sebastian Smythe. The guy who once tried to blackmail the New Directions with poorly photoshopped nude photos of your son.”

“I know” she smiled before her whole demeanor changed “But I also know you went through hell last year because of Kurt. And I know you’re estranged from your father because he went against your wishes and tried to work out a deal where Kurt suffered no consequences at Burt’s request. Sebastian, you have to understand, neither Burt or I ever knew how bad it was for you and we both feel just awful…”

“Hey, don’t. It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not. And we can’t give you back the time you had to go through what you did, but I can be here for you today if you let me.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything, only nodded. She definitely felt like a mom. His never did. She was a mother. Blaine had a mom. So did Trent…and Sam…and evidently, Finn. “So, what’s next?”

“After we clean up, I’ve got a checklist. If you’re missing something we can run to the store or I’ve got LeRoy and Hiram on standby.”

“LeRoy and Hiram Berry?”

“None other, and fair warning, I know you and Rachel had a falling out but expect them here for when Blaine comes to pick you up.”

“Why?”

“Pictures, Silly” She continued to talk about what came next but Sebastian wasn’t listening. He was too blown away. Sometimes Blaine would do things for him he didn’t know he needed. This could have been one of those times but in reality, Blaine didn’t do this…Carole did. Somebody he barely knew cared enough to make sure _he_ had _his_ Perfect Prom. It selfishly made him want more.

“Carole?”

“Yes, Sweetheart.”

“I found out I’m Dalton’s 2013 Valedictorian.”

“Sebastian, that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

“You know my Mom is…well, gone, and I know it would be really awkward…”

Next thing he knew he was engulfed in a _Mom hug_ “Just try to keep us away.”

Yeah, this day was starting off pretty perfect.

“Oh, I forgot” Carole went to the fridge and pulled out a plastic container. “A lovely woman named Dr. Nixon…”

She didn’t need to say another word…Trent’s Mom’s Cookies!!!

Best…Morning…Ever!

** Prom **

If the morning with Carole had been great, the rest of the day only got better. He did have everything on her checklist and, as expected, LeRoy and Hiram showed up anyway. Burt came with them but Carole had asked so Sebastian was prepared. Who he wasn’t prepared for was Cooper, Holly, Sugar and Sam, joined by Blaine’s parents, who took what seemed like 100s of pictures and videos from the time Blaine pulled up in the limo until they made their escape.

He had read picture taking for Prom was normal and being over-the-top was normal for Blaine’s family, so when he thought about it, it all made sense.

And it made Blaine smile so that was what mattered.

What made him smile was 10 minutes before the dinner was to begin, Doug walked in escorting his extremely hot date who was wearing a dress that probably didn’t follow any dress codes.

Needless to say, every jaw in the room dropped. That is, every jaw except one.

“Looking good, Satan.” Sebastian had known since Santana let it slip when he picked up Doug’s tux at Baby Dior the previous weekend.

“Was there a doubt?” Santana snickered watching Doug get kidnapped by Trent and the other Warblers. He had some explaining to do. “Where’s my boy?”

“Talking with the kitchen to make sure he has the serving order down.”

“He still has no idea I’m coming?”

“Nope”

“And the Perfect Moment is still a go?”

“Why are you asking me? It’s your job to keep Doug calm. Now I’m not calm.”

For Blaine’s Perfect Moment, Sebastian was asking Doug to do something that broke tradition. Like didn’t just break it…smashed it. At first Freshman/Senior was fine, but the closer Prom got and the more he heard about the traditions and listened to the other Warblers practice their songs, the more nervous Doug became.

That’s when Sebastian asked Santana to step in because Doug was already afraid of him and he didn’t need to make it worse.

Of course, that also meant he was relying on Santana Lopez to calm someone down.

“Listen Stretch…”

“Santana? What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, with a hug.

“ _She’s_ Doug’s hot date.”

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend then to his best girl. Sebastian wasn’t joking. “How the hell did that happen?”

“Tell you later. I’m going to rescue him so we can take our seats with Wes and Quinn and David and Mercedes. They’re going to teach me which one of those 12 forks I use when.”

Santana kissed his cheek and left but Blaine wasn’t done. “Do you know why she’s here, Bas?”

He knew there was no way out of this but he didn't have to give the _whole_ truth. “I called the day we had our picnic to ask them questions about Prom so I could understand it better. Mercedes said David told her about the dinner and that you would most likely be King. Satan asked for pictures. Mercy told her no phones. Satan said a bunch of swear words then decided she would just go. She was going to call Trent but remembered he was going with Nari so just called Doug instead. Figured he wouldn’t try to get in her panties all night.”

“Why because he’s 14 and scared shitless?”

"Pretty much and he and Britt are friends because he's done a lot of work for my YouTube Channel and Fondue for Two. Now, let's get ready. It's time for my first speech."

Blaine’s speech was perfect. The dinner was amazingly good for banquet food. The guys they chose to read particular scripts did a good job for the most part. A couple had tried what they thought was an English-Medieval accent but they sounded more like bad Dr. Who impressions.

Sebastian decided to have a word (or two) with them later.

Of course, all the Warblers sang their chosen songs beautifully and Mercedes and Quinn (and secretly Santana) shed tears when David and Wes sang _The Hymn of the Alumni_. The only thing left before the formal portion of the evening ended and Prom began was the Kings' Dance.

No one, not even Blaine, knew who Sebastian chose to sing _The Dalton Senior Hymn_ , only that he had gotten permission for someone not on the original list.

No one expected Doug to walk to the microphone.

The McKinley Band played the hymn, sans vocals, as Blaine and Sebastian took their place in the middle of the hall where the dance would be held. However, when they took position, Blaine knew something was going on. His boyfriend had that all-too-familiar mischievous look in his eyes. “What did you do?”

“Who me?”

“Yes, you. Oh god, you’re not making Doug do the word trick…”

“You mean instead of _Tucked away in Old Ohio…Fucked away in Old Ohio_.” A Senior prank passed down through generations. The trick being who could be the most creative _slipping_ it in. “No, I promise he will not sing that lyric.”

And when Doug began to sing Blaine knew Sebastian was true to his word. Doug wasn’t singing ANY of the lyrics.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold,  
_ _Can't change what the future may hold  
_ _But, I want you in it_  
 _Every hour, every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast_   
_Hard to see while it's all flying past_   
_But, it's clear now,_   
_When you're standing here now_   
_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

“Did you know about this?” Mercedes asked Santana, who appeared to be the only person not named Sebastian or Doug who knew what was happening.

“Yes, it’s Blaine’s Perfect Moment.”

_And I could see it_   
_Right from the start_   
_Right from the start_   
_That you would be_   
_Be my light in the dark_   
_Light in the dark_

_Oh, you gave me no other choice_   
_But to love you_

The song was ending so Sebastian changed their hold from tradition to what they call swaying. He leaned down and whispered “What did you think?”

Blaine was so stunned he didn't know what to think. All that came out was “Where did you get the song?”

“I wrote it.”

Blaine pulled back to look at him “You _wrote_ it?”

_Can't say how the days will unfold_   
_Can't change what the future may hold_   
_But, I want you in it_   
_Every hour, every minute_

“Yeah, but I’ve got to say, I’ve got so much more respect for you and Sam and your writing. And I only had to come up with lyrics. I stole the music from the hymn.”

“Sometimes that’s actually harder but what on earth made you do something like this?”

Sebastian took a deep breath...there was no going back. “Well, you were so insistent on doing everything for the Prom yourself, trying to make it perfect, I felt like a shitty boyfriend and you had already had three shitty dances and I talked to the girls and they said if I couldn’t give you a Perfect Prom to give you a Perfect Moment and…” He stopped long enough to pull out a handkerchief for Blaine. “I’ve screwed this up, haven’t I?”

“No, the song was perfect...you are perfect. And this Prom will be perfect as soon as someone sings that damn hymn because if you haven’t noticed, no one is dancing.”

Well, shit! He hadn't thought of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running Home to You: Pasek, Benj; Paul, Justin 2017 
> 
> I did purposefully omit the “Running Home to You” lyric because it sounded too much like it was for a proposal which it was on The Flash


End file.
